


Stark Daddy

by thecontrastingroses



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Lemon, NSFW, Smut, XReader, tony stark - Freeform, tony stark fanfiction, tony stark x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecontrastingroses/pseuds/thecontrastingroses
Summary: After getting home in a new sexy dress, you manage to make Tony ultra jealous by lying where you got the dress. This ends with a wonderful payback.
Kudos: 17





	Stark Daddy

"You like it?" You stood in front of Tony who is clearly immersed in soldering his inventiony thingy ma-giggies. There's a moment of irritation in his expression when he lifts up his face shield but when he sees what your wearing his attention is quickly switched.  
"Where, did you get that?" He emphasizes putting down his safety helmet.

"This guy bought it for me, super nice huh?"

"Who the fuck? I never heard about a guy?! How the fuck did he know your size?!" He stands up quickly making his swivel chair roll away. You loved it when he gets jealous.

"I'm kidding! Went out with my friends yesterday." You show him a selfie with you and your friends that day- you didn't want him to think there was really a chance of you having anyone else but him. He glances and sighs with a little relief.

"Good. Yeah you better -" He mumbles as he pulls his gloves aggressively off his sweaty hands. He bites his lip and scans your figure. He starts to walk towards you- you feel flush of excitement.

Tony rubs his hands across your waist and pulls your hair behind your ear,

"That's a very naughty dress your wearing there." He whispers into your soul.

"Do you really think you can get away with wearing that? Looking that fucking sexy?"   
Just him saying that makes your knees weak and eyes roll back.

"And lying to me just to get me riled and jealous? Whoo-"  
You flinch when he slaps your ass hard,   
"That deserves some punishment."

"Please." You beg submitting to his intense brown eyes.

He throws you over his shoulder and takes you upstairs to the bedroom, he plops you down on the bed and proceeds to collide your mouths together as he starts to unbuckle his belt. He stops and sits up.  
"Take that dress off now." He orders.

Without any hesitation you obey, unzipping the back and lifting it over your head. Before you could even touch your bra he grabs your hair and aggressively has you lean over the bed and slaps your ass again making you moan.

"Don't fucking move." He orders again deeper into your ear as he pins your arms down. You didn't really like the way you looked with your hair messy over your face but besides that everything about being rough with him put you in absolute ecstasy.

Tony unpins your bra throwing it across the room, slaps your breast and grabs your neck muting your cry of pleasure.

"Mmmm.. fuck, Y/n you are just out of control. You better keep track on how many we do because if you lose count-" he gives out a dark and menacing chuckle still grasping your neck.

"We'll just have to start over. Now, lets get started."

The impact of his belt against your ass makes you yelp with a burning pleasure for the pain.  
"Ah~! Fuck!"

"-And that's an extra," He strikes you again, "for cussing sweet heart. Now how many is that?"

It takes you a moment. "Two."

"Two? Really? The extra doesn't count. You should know that. We're back to zero now. Be more vigilant Y/n."

One by one his belt makes marks and bruises on your butt, you reach 7 when he teases you again, "I'm not sure how many we were going to do in the first place... I don't know if it should be 10... or 20... or more!?" He pulls your hair back to look at his eyes, his sexually frustrated eyes. You give pleading eyes asking for mercy.

"You know what? I'll give you three easy ones, because I really want to move on. And I'm pretty sure you've had enough pain to know whose in charge." He strokes the back of his fingers on your cheek.

"Okay baby three easy ones." He pauses for a moment-

SLAM* SLAM* SLAM*  
The hardest and quickest ones that left you drooling and wheezing.

"Mmm. You know I couldn't let you off the hook that easy you naughty girl. Wait a minute, what do we have here?"

You feel his finger toy with your wet panties making you leak more and more.  
"What a mess." He sighs pulling off your panties and unzipping his jeans (along with taking off his shirt as some point). When you turn around to see his (huge ;D) dick fully erect you reach to rub him but he pins you down again.

"Not yet baby girl- you're going to have to beg because you have been a very bad girl after all.."

He strokes your clit with the tip of his shaft, it turns you into an animal.

"Please daddy fuck me! Please stick your huge cock into my wet naughty pussy, I'll do anything, I promise I'll be good! I'm your only baby girl and you're my only Stark-daddy!❤︎ "  
His dick twitches and hardens more as you call him daddy. Almost as if it's impressed.

"How can I say no to that face?" Tony turns you over so you're in missionary style and has his wonderful arms on each side of you. He erotically kisses you again- still swirling his tip on your clit- there's so much pre cum. He bites your lip and stares deep into your pleasure-drunk eyes. Then suddenly forcing his shaft inside of you causing a moan of surprised delight.

"Ah~Tony!"

"Stark-daddy." He corrects and starts groaning,

"Stark-daddy!" He hits your G-spot making you squeal uncontrollably. You could not stifle your sounds, everything was spilling out of you and it was just turning him on more.

"Mmmm~fuck keep moaning for Mister Stark, daddy's cock is very happy-"   
He starts biting your neck- you feel the tickle of his facial hair along with the goosebumps you get when you feel his hot breath. You start arching your back,

"Are you going to cum? You're going to have to beg, beg for your Stark-daddy."

"Aoh please Mister Stark, please let me cum all over your cock, please cum inside me daddy-"   
He picks up the pace to an alarming rate that makes you start to scream;

"AH! FUCK DADDY PLEASE DON'T STOP-DON'T STOP- I'M GONNA ~!"

"ME TOO BABY GIRL!" He lavished the best groan and thrusted hard one last time before he pours so much hot cum inside of you.

You both collapsed onto each other panting and sweating. You were sure that was the best fuck he's ever given you, maybe being more naughty was the best thing.  
He smiles at you still with his body towering over yours,

"You should call me Stark-daddy more often."

"I should be naughty more often." You wink at him.

"Don't turn me on again we need to get going."

"For what?!"

He gets up off of you and rushingly tries to find something else to wear in the closet.

"The damn dinner we agreed to go to because.. Avengers shit."

"Shit!"   
You both rush to get ready having you rush into different rooms constantly. When you get to the door you look at the time.

"8:47 just enough time to get there."

"One last kiss?"

"Yes, maybe if I'm not too tired we can have another round later tonight."

"I'm the one who will determine that." Tony grabs your ass before walking out the door.


End file.
